First Kiss
by The Hazeldines
Summary: Bill and Jewel decide to go on a real date, a picnic in the park. Jewel realizes that Bill might be the one but has no idea how to tell him. A fluffy one shot. Takes place between the first season and the second season.


**_AN: This takes place between the first season and the second season of Suburban Shootout. Just something I quickly whipped out. Enjoy!_**

Jewel gave a small content sigh as she watched Bill come up the hill with the picnic basket. Her fingers mindlessly played with the lush grass, keeping her occupied until Bill plopped down next to her. It was a bright warm summer day and Jewel had taken her time to make sure she looked her best. Her freshly curled hair blew as the gentle breeze brushed pass her face.

"Here we are. A proper picnic date." Bill beamed looking over at her hoping to see a sign of approval.

"This is perfect Bill. Thank you." She gave a breathy laugh as she grasped his hand giving a comforting squeeze before resting her head on his shoulder. Satisfied with her answer, he turned back to the basket and started to unload the contents.

This was their real first date, Jewel thought. They had been together for a few months now and Jewel was starting to feel that maybe Bill was _the_ one. Of course she had her doubts. They hadn't been together very long and Bill seemed hesitant when it came to their relationship. After the tragic events with his mom, though, she had grown very close to him and he to her. But regretfully, they had yet to kiss. Not even a simple peck. This troubled Jewel to no end. Jewel would get close, mere inches away from pure bliss, but he would pull away with an excuse or something or someone would happen to prevent it.

Jewel looked back up at him, watching how he smiled as he delicately pulled out the food, how his eyes glowed when he revealed the pie, how sweet his face was when he looked back at her, his stare loving and gentle. She couldn't help but picture him as her husband. He would be kind and attentive, giving her loving looks whenever she was near him. How he might give her that same gentle face, that he was giving now, as they wake up together snuggled in their bed. Jewel couldn't imagine her life without him.

"Everything alright Jewel?" Bill asked cocking his head to the side.

"Hmm? Oh! Um… yeah great." Jewel fumbled as she snapped back from her daydream. She gave him a reassuring smile before looking down at the plate he gave her. She silently cursed her self under her breath before picking at the food.

"Are you sure? You have seemed a little distant since we came up here. Do you not like picnics? Is it the food?" Bill asked as his eyebrows creased in worry.

"No everything is fine." Jewel sighed with a smile, "I'm just thinking is all."

"Oh? About what?"

"Just everything I guess. About my life…about you." Jewel played it off casually as she picked at the food before placing it on her plate.

"Me? What about me?" Bill asked curiously, leaning back so his weight was resting on his palms. Jewel could feel her face flush. She couldn't tell him what she was really thinking, could she?

"Well I guess just about how wonderful you are." She said with a bright smile. It wasn't a complete lie she figured. Bill chuckled placing his hand on the small of her back. His hand was so large his middle finger and thumb could reach the span of her waist. Jewel could feel electricity shoot through her from where his fingers brushed her, little shock waves that spread throughout her entire body. Bill froze his hand, as a wave of silence hit them. A few seconds went by before he cleared his throat, removing his hand.

"Well thank you Jewel. I'm not that wonderful." He gave a sheepish smile that set Jewel on fire. Something so simple had her body in frenzy. All she wanted was to kiss those upturned lips. Make him feel as wonderful as he was. Let him know how she felt.

"But you are Bill. I don't think another guy in this dump of a community would ever do something this nice, especially for me. You're perfect and wonderful and talented and very cute." Jewel giggled before looking back up at him, "Bill you are the only guy to show me real kindness."

"I'm sure that's not tr…"

"I love you!" Jewel blurted before Bill could finish.

Jewel gasped, realizing what she had just said. She could feel the blood rush out of her face as her heart started to pound against her rib cage. All feeling in her feet was gone as the adrenaline snaked its way into her system. She held her breath as her eyes looked up at his tentatively, waiting to see a reaction. The tension was thick and Bill's face was blank. He blinked a few times, the only sign that he was still living, before locking his eyes with hers.

"Jewel. Do you mean it?"

"I…I'm sorry. That's not how I wanted to tell you…I just don't know what came over me I…" Jewel wished to continue but couldn't as she felt soft, warm lips press against hers firmly. Shocked by the sudden pressure, Jewel froze, her eyes wide open. Bill's hand slowly came up and cupped her face pulling her closer to him. Quickly she melted into Bill, feeling her eyelids droop as he went into another kiss. They were slow, moving with great care as to test the waters. With little pecks to long, massaging strokes, they explored the new ground. With one last kiss Bill pulled back looking at Jewel with a questioning stare.

"Was that ok?"

Jewel was panting as she looked up at him. Her eyes were wide as her lips turned into a large grin. "Ok? That was…that was…" Jewel laughed before pouncing on him and giving him a long deep kiss. The momentum of their movements knocked them over, leaving Jewel lying on top of Bill. Her hands took over, stringing her fingers into his curls and tugging slightly. She felt Bill groan beneath her and it egged her on. New sensations that she had never felt blossomed and burst within her. She felt she was at an all time high but it wasn't enough, she needed more. Bill pulled away suddenly, gasping for breath.

"Jewel." He breathed, stilling her movements by cupping her face in his hands. Large sea green eyes stared into the blues of hers, assessing the new situation. "Jewel, I love you."

"Do you mean that Bill?" Jewel asked breathlessly, resting her forehead against his, never breaking contact.

"I do. I really do." He laughed before connecting their lips again. Jewel gave a soft squeal of laughter as Bill wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him.

"I have…never done this before." Bill breathed between kisses, a wild smile on his lips.

"Me neither." Jewel laughed into his mouth, her movements as eager and as wild as his. Her frenzy led her on as her tongue grazed his bottom lip, causing Bill to moan. Opening his mouth he shot his tongue into her panting lips. Jewel took in a sharp intake of breath feeling Bill's tongue lap at hers desperately. Now anything and everything was focused on them. All she felt, smelt, and cared about was Bill. Their lips moved, slipped, and slid together as their passion over came their inhabitations. Finally the need for air was too great and they pulled apart with a smack as they both panted for air.

"Wow." Bill breathed holding Jewel to his chest, the smile on his face reaching ear to ear. Jewel gave an out of breath giggle into his neck before pulling herself up, resting her weight on her palms.

"Wow is right big boy." Jewel laughed biting her lip before leaning in again.

"Wait…Jewel." Bill sighed slightly pulling away. Jewel withdrew herself quickly, sitting upright in his lap. "Jewel…we need to slow it down a bit." Bill breathed as he sat up, wrapping his arm around her.

"But…I thought you loved me?" Jewel felt her heart start to sink. Quickly she shifted her gaze back to the grass, not daring to look at Bill.

"I do! Oh darling I didn't mean it like that." Gently, Bill lifted her chin so she was looking back up at him. "I love you Jewel. I just…I want this, I want us, to be special. If we rush, we might just mess up one of the greatest things to happen to me."

"The greatest thing?" Jewel asked a small smile appearing on her face. Bill chuckled pulling her back into his chest and kissing her head.

"Yes, the greatest thing. You know…that was my first kiss of that caliber." Bill said with a thoughtful tone. Jewel giggled, nodding her head.

"I would have never been able to tell," Jewel paused looking down at Bill's lap, a smirk on her face as she bit her lip, "big boy."

Bill blushed as he shifted uncomfortably. "Um…sorry about that…I…um." Bill stumbled, still feeling the blush grow on his face. Jewel laughed before giving his lips a chaste peck.

"It's alright Bill, we can take it slow. We have all summer to get there." She winked before pressing her lips to his once more.


End file.
